


A Learning Experience

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, and numerous loving descriptions of the Dread Cock, in which Alya learns how to give a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya learns best by doing. Solas has no objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Experience

Alya stretched languidly, the morning sun warm on her face. She knew that being Inquisitor was ruining her for Dalish life, but somehow, when she was lying between the silky Antivan cotton sheets of her enormous bed, she just couldn’t be bothered to care. Unhurriedly, she opened her eyes, taking a moment to appreciate the way the light played upon the canopy above, glinting merrily off of the metallic golden threads embroidered into the plush burgundy velvet.

She turned to the other side of the bed, and smiled at what she found there. Of all the little luxuries she enjoyed at Skyhold, waking up next to Solas was her favorite by far.

She loved watching him sleep.

It was, perhaps, the only time he looked to be truly at peace. When he was awake, he was always thinking, worries written on his face even when he did not voice them. But at times like this, when the relaxation of deep slumber softened the set of his jaw and the faint lines at the corners of his eyes, it was so easy to forget that he was more than twice her age.

And if she were to be completely honest with herself, the fact that Solas slept naked certainly didn’t hurt, either. This morning he was sprawled on his back, one arm tucked beneath his pillow. He had kicked off the blankets at some point during the night and now lay bare, his pale skin bathed in buttery yellow sunlight.

Alya propped herself up on her elbow, not about to squander this rare opportunity to feast her eyes on her lover at her leisure. She admired the sharp angles of his face, highlighted so beautifully by the morning sun. She noted his densely-freckled shoulders—surprisingly broad and muscular for a man who professed to spend most of his time wandering the Fade—before letting her eyes sweep down, following the freckles as they grew sparser along his chest and stomach, tapering into a slight V that pointed toward his navel. Her gaze drifted onward, falling on the slender hips she was so accustomed to wrapping her legs around, and then…

Well. Clearly not _all_ of him was fast asleep.

Odd. She had seen his cock so many times, and yet never before had she really gotten a good look at it. A hot blush creeping toward her ears, Alya moved closer to study it where it lay at half mast against his thigh.

It was quite large, even in this semi-relaxed state, and somewhat darker than the skin surrounding it. The little cowl of flesh around its head had receded slightly, revealing a glimpse of the moist tip beneath. Alya ran her finger along its underside, and smiled as it twitched in response.

An idea began to form in her mind, and she bit her lip, considering.

She liked it when Solas used his mouth on her. Perhaps he would like it if she did the same?

Her ears burning, she bent and tentatively licked the tip. It twitched once more and, feeling terribly daring, Alya wrapped her lips around the head.

This was… awkward, she realized, finding her neck strangely angled and her nose smashed into his abdomen. Refusing to admit defeat, she released his cock and shifted so that she lay perpendicular to him, her head facing toward his feet. This was a far better position, and it was with immense pride in herself that Alya took his cock in her mouth once again.

Now that she had it more comfortably situated, however, it occurred to her that she had very little idea of what she was actually supposed to _do_ with it. Her Orlesian romances hadn’t covered this particular act, and the language in the racy poems Solas liked reading to her was a bit too flowery to offer much in the way of practical instruction. Alya frowned around it, pondering her strategy.

Steadying it with one hand at the base, she set about her explorations. She gently pulled back the hood, exposing the bulbous head, and began to study it with her mouth. She licked at it shyly at first, but grew bolder by the minute, swirling her tongue over the head, flicking it against the knot of flesh at the underside, and delving it into the little slit the tip. His cock pulsed and swelled under her attentions, and she flushed, pleased with her own cleverness.

Alya was so engrossed in her self-appointed task that it was not until she felt fingers sinking into her hair that she realized Solas had woken. Feeling rather sheepish at having been caught in the act, she withdrew, letting his cock slide from her mouth as she looked up at him through her lashes. “Good morning,  _ma sa'lath_ ,” she said, as innocently as she could manage under the circumstances.

Solas’s lips twitched. “Good morning, indeed.” He gave her hair a light tug, indicating that she should crawl back up to join him, but Alya remained where she lay. Solas smiled softly. “You do not need to do that for me, _vhenan_.”

Alya pouted. “I’m _learning_ , Solas.”

“Oh? Well, then. Far be it from me to disrupt your studies.”

Feeling positively giddy, Alya returned her attention to the object of her contemplation. It was fully hard now, the pale skin flushed to a deep rose as it curved toward his navel. A small bead of moisture wept from the tip and Alya caught it with her tongue, earning a gasp for her trouble.

A shiver of delight ran down her spine.

Solas was always to eager to tend to her needs, driving her half-mad with pleasure while asking nothing of her. The chance to finally return the favor was exhilarating, and she fully intended to seize it. She pressed kisses along his length, then followed the same path with her tongue, the soft sighs and moans falling from his lips like music to her ears.

Lightheaded with arousal—Gods, who would have thought that putting her mouth on his cock could excite her so?—she took him deep into her mouth.

And promptly gagged.

Blinking back the tears that sprung to her eyes, Alya pulled back until just the tip remained in her mouth.

She would have to start smaller, it seemed.

Disregarding Solas’s voiced concern, she tried once more, sliding only halfway down his shaft. This time she did not gag, and she gave a silent cheer as she pulled back up and then down again, mimicking their lovemaking with her mouth.

It didn’t seem to do much for him, moving her mouth up and down around his shaft, and Alya had begun to concede defeat until a sudden recollection of the vulgar term for this activity gave her a new idea. Her cheeks burning, she sucked on it as she drew upward.

He groaned, his fingers tightening in her hair, and her heart gave a joyful thrill.

So _that_ was how you were supposed to do it!

It was with a fresh swell of confidence that she continued, reveling in his little sounds, the subtle twitches of his hips, the flexing of his fingers in her hair. She was doing well, clearly. But perhaps she could do better still?

Releasing her grip on the base of his cock, she slid that hand down and softly trailed her fingers over his sac. This new venture was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, which was all the encouragement Alya needed to pursue it further. She stroked it, enjoying the tactile pleasure of the silken skin before cupping it in her hand to test the weight of it. She felt the orbs within, rolling them gently in her palm as her lips moved over his cock.

She heard him swear softly in Elvish, and answered with a hard suck and a gentle squeeze that drew a deep moan from his chest. She shivered again; Creators, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so wet! She bobbed her head faster in pursuit of more such reactions, massaging his sac all the while.

He tugged at her hair, gasping something unintelligible, but she paid him no mind, moaning around his cock as she drew him deeper, taking in as much of his considerable length as she could—

A hot gush of fluid hit the back of her throat and she choked, reflexively swallowing some of it before pulling back, coughing and sputtering the rest onto his hips.

She was still in fits as he drew her into his arms, nuzzling his face into her curls. “ _Ir abelas, vhenan_ ,” he said, unable to conceal the amusement in his voice as he pressed kisses to the top of her head. “I _tried_ to warn you.”

Her coughs finally subsiding, Alya snuggled into his embrace. She frowned thoughtfully. “Was it alright, _hahren_?”

Solas gave her a squeeze. “It was _wonderful_.” He sighed heavily. “Give me a moment to catch my breath, and I shall see your generosity rewarded.”

Alya shook her head. “No.”

“No?”

She kissed his neck. “No. I just wanted to do this for you.”

He hugged her tightly, murmuring something in Elvish before translating for her benefit: “I do not deserve you.”

And Alya smiled, basking in the glow of a job well done.


End file.
